Bud (The Walking Dead)
'''Bud '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of the Saviors. History Background At some point, Bud eventually encountered Negan to whom he then joined his group, the Saviors, upon where he became one of his lieutenants including Simon, Gavin, Arat, Regina, Wade, Paula, Jiro and later Dwight. He aided his leader into terrorizing other survivors and communities into subjugating to Negan's will including ambushing and murdering innocent survivors they encountered on the road. Bud and his group enjoyed demonstrating their superiority to other travelling survivors. Season Six As Daryl Dixon, Abraham Ford and Sasha Williams continue their drive back to Alexandria Safe-Zone after briefly being separated the day before, they are stopped by Bud, Timmy and other armed men. He informs the trio that their truck, weapons and all other supplies now belong to their leader, Negan. Bud takes the trio's weapons and orders Timmy to make Daryl open the back of the truck. He informs Abraham and Sasha that his group of Saviors will be escorted back to whatever they call home and not to ask any questions. Abraham asks him who Negan is and he pulls out a gun on Abraham. Sasha attempts to reason with Bud and so he takes out another gun, now pointing at both of them. After a moment of holding the two at gunpoint in silence, he lowers the guns and says he won't kill either of them. However, he changes his mind after a moment and pulls the guns on them once again, though he can kill either, he and his entire group are blown up with a rocket launcher by Daryl. Quotes *"See...your weapons, your truck, the fuel in your truck, if you got mints in your glove compartment, you got porn underneath the seats, change in the seats, hell, the seats themselves, the floor mats, your maps, little stash of emergency napkins you got there in the console...none of those things are yours anymore. Your property now belongs to Negan." *"If you have to eat shit, best not to nibble. Bite, chew, swallow, repeat. Goes quicker." *"I get the curiosity but we have questions ourselves and we'll be the ones asking them while we drive you back to wherever you call home. Take a gander where you hang your hats. First though, your shit...what have you got for us? Come on, I mean can we not, okay. There's more. There's always more. T, take my man to the back of the truck, start inside the back bumper, make your way to the front." *"Ding dong, hell's bells. You see usually, we introduce ourselves by just popping one of you right off the bat. But you seem like reasonable people. I mean, your sporting dress blues for christ's sake! And like I said, we're gonna drive you back to where you were but do you know how awkward it is carpooling with someone who's friend or friends you just killed. But I told you not to ask any questions and what does this ginger do? So that's that, I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me." *"No, your not. I'm not gonna kill you. Wait...wait...you know what, yes I am." Gallery Trivia Category:The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Deceased